ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
The Ultimate Heist
The Ultimate Heist is the thirty-seventh episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot In the beginning of the episode, Albedo is undercover as Ben, Albedo and Rook encounter a truck driver who they realize is a hologram. Albedo attempts to climb in the truck, but is stopped by Inspector 13 and his robots. They attack who they believe to be Ben, but they miss. Albedo jumps on the Proto-TRUK and Rook suggests for him to turn into Fasttrack or XLR8 to catch them, but he refuses. They later go to Undertown to examine who was behind the attack. They soon find Argit with Fistina and Solid Plugg, who are being favored by the citizens of Undertown. "Ben" and Rook go to Argit's office and Albedo requests some Chili Fries with cheese. Later, Ben disguised as Albedo is locked in a Plumber HQ prison. He tells Blukic and Driba to free him, but they refuse because they think that he is Albedo. Ben tries to escape with Four Arms and Big Chill, but fails. He then turns into Nanomech and hides in a food dish, but is taken into a full scan. He once again turns into Big Chill and escapes. Meanwhile Argit, Fistina, Solid Plugg, Rook, and Ben, who is actually Albedo, sneak into Inspector 13's factory but are spotted, so they fight Inspector 13 and his drones. Back at the HQ, Blukic and Driba blame each other for Albedo's escape, until they notice Eye Guy. After the fight had occurred, Albedo reveals that he is not Ben and traps them as Negative Wildvine. He then tells them about the Polymorphic Crystal after revealing his true form. He proceeds to attempt to attack Inspector 13 with Negative Humungousaur, but later turns into Negative Big Chill and transforms back to his human form. Just before he could do anything, he is interrupted by Armodrillo, who then tells them that the Plumbers had a full scan on him, and thus found out that he is Ben. Albedo then turns into Negative Goop to get the crystal, but is stopped by Water Hazard who later turns into Terraspin. Terraspin is then stopped by Albedo, who manages to get the crystal and evolves into Negative Ultimate Humungousaur, who is stopped by Eye Guy. He then turns into Negative Ultimate Echo Echo who is defeated by Shocksquatch. Albedo defeats Shocksquatch using Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey, but Ben once again turns into Four Arms to stop him. Albedo gets distracted, and while he is not looking, he becomes paralyzed by Argit's quills. Before the team could arrest him, a ship rescues Albedo, and is revealed to be Khyber's ship. Albedo then reveals his Ultimate Form, vowing that even Azmuth will tremble before his might. Major Events *Albedo makes his present day Omniverse debut. *Ultimate Humungousaur, Ultimate Echo Echo and Ultimate Spidermonkey make their Omniverse debuts (by Albedo). *Techadon Robots make their Omniverse debuts''.'' *Ultimate Albedo makes his debut. *Khyber returns. *It is revealed that Albedo is in partnership with Khyber. Negative Aliens Debuts *Ultimate Humungousaur (Omniverse debut; by Albedo) *Ultimate Echo Echo (Omniverse debut; by Albedo) *Ultimate Spidermonkey (Omniverse debut; by Albedo) *Ultimate Albedo (first appearance by Albedo) Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Argit *Blukic *Driba *Fistina *Solid Plugg Villains *Albedo (first present day re-appearance) **Ultimate Albedo (first appearance) *Techadon Weapon Master Number 13 *Techadon Robots (first re-appearance) *Khyber Aliens Used By Ben *Four Arms (x2) *Big Chill (x2) *Nanomech *Eye Guy (x2) *Armodrillo (cameo) *Water Hazard *Terraspin *Shocksquatch By Albedo *Wildvine (x2) *Humungousaur (x2) *Big Chill *Goop *Ultimate Humungousaur (first re-appearance) *Ultimate Echo Echo (first re-appearance) *Ultimate Spidermonkey (first re-appearance) Quotes Naming and Translations Errors Humongousaur02.jpg Nanomechomnitrixerror.png *In one scene, the hourglass image of the recreated Ultimatrix of Negative Ultimate Humungousaur was a bit crooked. *In one scene, Nanomech's Omnitrix symbol was completely black. *In one scene, Rook refers to Bubble Helmet as "Bubble Head". Trivia *When CN Asia first aired this episode, they cut out the part where Ben fights Negative Ultimate Humungousaur, Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey fighting Shocksquatch and Negative Ultimate Echo Echo fighting Eye Guy, but it aired in full when it repeat. *Ben comments on (not being used to being on the other end of) the move Sonic Doom when Negative Ultimate Echo Echo uses it on him; his remark references his own use of it against Ultimate Kevin. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Khyber arc